megomniverse_10fandomcom-20200216-history
Zs'Skayr
Zs'Skayr (ジィスケアー, Zi Sukeā); pronounced "Zuh Scare", was the Ectonurite High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos and Anur Transyl in the Anur System. In the past, the creators of the Omnitrix managed to get a DNA sample that was originally from him, which became responsible for the creation of Ghostfreak in the first place. When he came to Earth, he discovers Ben Tennyson had his DNA sample with him, within the Omnitrix, in the presence and form of Ghostfreak, Zs'Skayr had become infuriated that he will stop at nothing until revenge on the Tennysons is his, becoming one of Ben Tennyson's most dangerous enemies. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Jeff Bennett (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Zs'Skayr has turned his head right-side up. He has two eyes, one on his head and one on his chest. His second skin is now modified to look like the hood and cloak of a stereotypical Grim Reaper. The facet joints on his back are larger and more curved. The skin on his arms now hangs down, much like sleeves. His teeth also look more like human incisors than fangs. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Zs'Skayr has a twisted, arrogant, power-hungry and sadistic personality. Anyone whom he considers as inferior is either tormented for his amusement or is manipulated and later destroyed once his/her usefulness has ended. Zs'Skayr is shown to be a careful and brilliant master planner, able to come up with highly resourceful, cunning and complex schemes and plans, through which he aims to gain immense power for himself and domination over entire worlds. Good examples of Zs'Skayr's ingenuity include: his master plan to turn the Earth into a Corrodium-cloaked world of darkness for him to rule over, his resurrection by Viktor, and his scheme to drain the Alpha Rune with the purpose of resurrecting the Vladats and regaining his title as High Ecto-Lord. While Zs'Skayr tends to do most of the work by himself, he does usually recruit and utilize minions and allies (such as Crüjo, Kuphulu, the Halloween Trio, other Ectonurites, Lord Transyl, and the Circus Freak Trio). Zs'Skayr's minions aren't much more of an exception to his cruelty than his enemies; he has been known to quickly and almost happily resort to violent shows of power and intimidation (often via his possession ability) against other villains to cow them into allying with him when they're uncooperative, and he also shows little respect for his minions and tends towards flashes of abuse and threat when they don't obey him without question. Zs'Skayr is a backstabber, as seen when, after telling Vilgax what he was seeking, he tried to possess him and take over Vilgaxia. Zs'Skayr is also highly vindictive and vengeful, a side of him which is especially heightened through his vicious and bloodthirsty personality: his obsession with possessing Ben, besides becoming whole through access to the Omnitrix, is rooted in his spite over his original entrapment in the Omnitrix and his desire to make Ben feel the same way; and after being fought off by Vilgax, Zs'Skayr went as far as invading Vilgaxia and turning its people into his Ectonurite slaves. Relationships Friends/Allies *Zs'Skayr's Minions *Lord Transyl *Dr. Viktor *Crüjo *Kuphulu Family *Ghostfreak (genetic copy) *Ectonurite Twins (nieces) Neutral *Yenaldooshi *Mummy *Citizens of Anur Transyl and Vilgaxia *Vilgax Rivals Enemies *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Coop Tennyson *Jamie *Kiva Andru Weapons and Abilities Zs'Skayr can turn both intangible and invisible, which is sometimes accompanied by an inverted color scheme and transparency. Zs'Skayr can also control his density, allowing his body to become either lighter or heavier. Zs'Skayr can hover, float, or fly through the air. Like all Ectonurites, Zs'Skayr can create a second skin, which resembles resemble a stereotypical Grim Reaper's hood, to protect himself from sunlight. However, when it does not cover his whole body it is ineffective, as shown in The Vampire Strikes Back. Zs'Skayr can peel back his skin, which reveals his tentacles. Zs'Skayr, like all Ectonurites, can rotate his body limbs, parts, even his own skull. Zs'Skayr can possess life forms and take full control of them. Additionally, he can also use whatever abilities his victim possesses after taking control. Zs'Skayr is also able to transform living creatures into Ectonurite minions. Once he has possessed someone, Zs'Skayr can absorb the powers of other living things, having already absorbed Ben's powers with plans to absorb Vilgax's as well. Zs'Skayr can withstand the vacuum of space and doesn't need to breathe. In fact, the darkness of space gives Zs'Skayr the ability to use all of his powers at their fullest potential. Zs'Skayr can consume the souls of any being, living or dead. Zs'Skayr can release a powerful energy beam when his skin is peeled back. Zs'Skayr possesses powerful telekinetic abilities, the extent of which is still unknown. All members of his race have their personalities genetically bonded to their DNA. A piece of DNA is all that is needed to re-create the same being entirely. Since his race does not possess mana/life energy in the conventional sense, Zs'Skayr is immune to the life-energy absorption powers of Darkstar and the Vladats . Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Like all Ectonurites, Zs'Skayr is vulnerable to bright light without his outer skin, with sunlight burning him to ashes. However, if even a single strand of his DNA still exists, he can be resurrected. In Omniverse, his second skin was modified to look like a Grim Reaper's hood, which affords him limited protection against light. Being exposed to NRG only greatly weakens him rather than kill him. However, it is ineffective against lights as bright as that produced by Atomix's "Fusion Cuisine." This weakness can be negated if he occupies a body that can handle sunlight. Certain compounds and energy fields can neutralize Zs'Skayr's intangibility and invisibility powers. Though he is able to fly, Zs'Skayr is not very fast in the air and mostly relies on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. Zs'Skayr's arrogance can make him underestimate his opponent. His extreme hatred of Ben in particular can make him reckless. Zs'Skayr cannot merge with Ben while he is in one of his alien forms. Though his intangibility is normally a useful form of defense, it is only effective when Zs'Skayr consciously activates it. Equipment Zs'Skayr owns a sycthe that he can wield with great skill, as shown in Rad Monster Party. Due to his experience in Ledgerdomain and absorption of the powers of the Alpha Rune, Zs'Skayr can perform magical feats, such as teleporting Charmcaster away to another location. Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past The original Zs'Skayr was once the High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos. Unbeknownst to him, a small probe drone, which was sent by Myaxx and the creators of the Omnitrix, had secretly taken a sample of his DNA before leaving Anur Phaetos with it. The sample was then copied and modified while adding it and its data to the Omnitrix, should anyone who wears it, can use the Ectournite form with absolutely no fears or problems (especially not being under control by other of its kind). Synopsis Notes & Trivia *In Vilgax Attacks, Zs'Skayr implies that he is undead ("Alive? Interesting word choice.", "Ben 10, as I live and breathe... not!"). However, according to Derrick J. Wyatt, Zs'Skayr is a living being - the Ectonurite concept of "life" is just very different from most sentient life forms. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, **Zs'Skayr's name was created by Tramm Wigzell. **The Ectonurite Twins are Zs'Skayr's nieces. *Ben was the first person to meet and learns Zs'Skayr's name in Ghostfreaked Out. **In the same episode, Zs'Skayr stated that he never answered to the name "Ghostfreak 2" and prefers to answer to his actual name. *Zs'Skayr is able to crack his head either upside down or right side up and is able to move his skin to make a hood. He also indicated in Rad Monster Party that it is more comfortable for him when his head is right side up. However, in Charmed, I'm Sure, he was seen rotating his head in a circle without physically touching it. Category:Ectonurites Category:Male Aliens Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Genetic Donors